As guardiãs
by Mila Himura
Summary: A Terra entra em perigo e Kagome, Sango e Rin, ao lado de Saori, Kaoru e Serena recebem a função de protegêla. Mas um outro grupo também deve proteger o planeta, e uma rivalidade começa. O que acontecerá?
1. Descobertas

Kagome, Sango, Rin, adolescentes de 16 anos caminhavam pelas escuras ruas de Tóquio. Estavam voltando de uma festa, no próximo dia começaria as aulas no colégio.

De repente Kagome para.

"**Meninas?"**

"**O que?"** Falam Sango e Rin juntas.

"**Acho que tem alguém seguindo agente. Vocês sabem o que se deve fazer?"**

"**O que Kagome?"** Fala Rin com a voz tremula.

"**Posso dar uma dica?"**

Kagome e Rin fazem sinal positivo com a cabeça para Sango.

"**Correr!"**

As três colegiais saem correndo. Tamanho era o desespero que estas acabam entrando em um beco sem saída. As três só vêem uma sombra se aproximando, cada vez mais. O dono da sombra para debaixo de um poste com luz fraca que havia no beco. Na verdade não era o dono, mas sim a dona. Uma linda mulher trajando um quimono com uma espada de bambu presa à cintura, de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, possuía lindos olhos azuis e um corpo voluptuoso.

"**Olá tudo bem com vocês?"** Pergunta a tal mulher.

"**Sim eu acho. Mas quem é você e porque nos seguiu?"** Fala Sango a mais curiosa do trio.

"**Desculpem por não ter me apresentado sou Kaoru Kamiya, muito prazer. Eu segui vocês pois preciso falar com vocês. Mas não pode ser agora. Me encontrem amanhã depois da aula na lanchonete que tem a duas quadras da escola. Agora vão para suas casas."** Kaoru estala os dedos e desaparece, no mesmo momento o beco é inundado por uma luz branca extremamente forte.

No outro dia as colegiais acordam em suas camas. O estranho era que as três não sabiam se tudo aquilo fora um sonho ou não. A manhã passa normalmente, as três vão para a escola e a tarde quando saem desta, não sabiam se iriam ver se aquilo foi sonho. Decidiram por ir a lanchonete.

Chegando lá tomam um susto ao verem que a mulher estava esperando elas lá. Entraram e sentaram na mesa ansiosas.

"**Boa tarde meninas."**

"**Boa tarde."** Falam as três em coro.

"**Bom vamos indo?"**

"**O que?"**

Agora era que Sango não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

"**Vamos, apenas me sigam quero lhes apresentar umas pessoas."**

As três meninas a seguem e quando percebem estão num lindo jardim, amplo, plano, a grama verdinha, as flores de diversas cores, borboletas e passarinhos voando.

"**Como nunca viemos aqui?"** Pergunta Rin maravilhada.

De repente uma menina de olhos azuis, cabelos loiros que iam até a batata da perna presos em duas bolinhas no topo da cabeça e usando uma roupa colegial, aparece dentre as árvores.

"**Olá, então são vocês? Muito prazer meu nome é Serena."** Esta fala dando um lindo sorriso que deixava qualquer um encantado.

Antes que as três colegiais pudessem se apresentar para Serena aparece outra mulher. Esta tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, tinha olhos negros, cabelo num tom lilás que ia até o joelho e usava um vestido branco lindo que ia até os pés. Aparece bom de um lugar que as garotas não sabiam. Está segurava um cetro na mão.

"**Olá, Kagome, Sango e Rin. Meu nome é Saori Kido, muito prazer."**

"**Olá! O prazer é todo nosso." **Falam as três colegiais em coro.

"**Acho que estão ansiosas para saber o que vieram fazer aqui não é?"** Fala Kaoru que até então estava só a observar.

As três balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

"**Bom,"** começa Serena **"vocês foram as escolhidas por terem dons especiais para serem três das seis guardiãs da Terra e lutar contra o _"espectro"._ È acho que é isso então né?"**

Sango e Rin caem na risada. Mas Kagome apenas observava as três mulheres com muita atenção.

**Você emanam uma energia surpreendente."**

Sango e Rin param de rir e olham para Kagome assustadas.

Saori apenas da um sorriso. E Kaoru fala uma coisa que deixa Sango e Rin mais assustadas.

"**Vejo que você foi a primeira a levar a sério o que dizemos, também está descobrindo os seus poderes. Muito bem."**

Agora Sango e Rin estavam concentradas. E de repente vêem uma luz emanando do corpo de Saori, Kaoru e Serena. As três mulheres falam em coro:

"**Está na hora de mostrar para elas."**

Quando as três terminam de falar uma bola imensa cobre cada uma delas. A de Saori era branca, a de Serena azul e a de Kaoru lilás. Logo as três mulheres saem das bolas mas estão diferentes.

Saori estava com um vestido longo até os pés branco. Este parecia ser de seda. Além disso o vestido parecia ser coberto com glitter. O mesmo tinha mangas longas que se abriam conforme se aproximava das mãos. Saori ainda estava com uma tiara dourada no cabelo.

Kaoru estava com um quimono lilás, este ia até os pés tinha mangas longas e largas. O quimono tinha pequenas flores rosas desenhas estampadas. O cabelo de Kaoru estava preso com uma linda fita mimosa roxa.

Serena estava com uma sai de prega azul bebê. Esta era coberta de glitter também. Usava uma blusa branca boca de sino, conforme as mangas aumentavam, estas iam ficando azuis.Usava uma sapatilha azul bebê. Seu cabelo estava como antes só que suas bolinhas no topo da cabeça estavam amarradas com uma fina fita mimosa também azul bebê.

Kagome, Sango e Rin estavam pasmas.As três já eram lindas e agora estavam maravilhosas. Mas não era só a roupa que havia mudado agora a energia que emanava das três era imensa.

"**Agora acreditam em nós?"** Fala Saori.

Incapazes de formular qualquer palavra, as colegiais apenas fazem sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"**Vamos tentem também. Sintam o ambiente em volta de vocês, sintam fúria, sintam a energia fluindo e vocês conseguiram."**

A primeira a tentar foi Sango, ela fez o que Serena havia falado, achou que não iria conseguir mais de repente uma bola a envolve, ela sente a energia explodindo dentro de si.

A bola que estava em sua volta some e agora sua roupa tinha mudado, estava com um shorts rosa bebê que ia até metade da coxa, uma blusa que ia um pouco acima do umbigo que tinha as mangas compridas e com boca de sino, usava uma bota que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho também rosa. Tosa a roupa era coberta com glitter que nem as das demais.

Chegou a vez de Rin ela faz que nem Sango e em sua volta aparece uma bola prata, a bola some e Rin agora estava com uma saia que ia até o joelho, esta era leve e solta. Rin também usava uma blusa acima do umbigo bem colada que tinha mangas longas e largas, usava uma sandalia. Toda a roupa era prata e com glitter.

Chegara a vez de Kagome, ela faz que nem as outras mas não consegue. O que estava dando errado? Será que ela não era uma das escolhidas? Ela resolve tentar mais uma vez. Dessa vez deixa seus sentimentos a flor da pele.

"**AHHHHHHHH!"**

Kagome da um grito fazendo todas prestarem atenção nela. Agora uma bola verde a envolve. Quando a bola some uma luz muito forte invade o lugar e Kagome aparece. Estava com uma blusa tomara que caia muito colada com um cordão na frente transado, usava uma saia de bailarina rodada com três camadas também verde muito volumosa esta ia até um pouco acima do joelho e calçava uma sapatinha verde que era amarada com uma fita mimosa que ia até metade da canela. Tudo era verde claro e a roupa era coberta com glitter. O estranho era que no pescoço de Kagome apareceu uma bolinha rosa parecia até que fazia parte do corpo de Kagome parecia que estava cravada.

Sango e Rin estavam boquiabertas, com a energia que emanava do corpo de Kagome. Era a energia mais forte do local.

Bem próximo do local...

"**Ela foi encontrada, sofreu sua transformação e a jóia foi trazida junto a si."** Quem fala isso é um homem ruivo, olhos violetas, uma cicatriz em forma de X na bochecha.

"**O que? Kenshin você está falando sério?"** Pergunta um menino moreno, com cabelo curto e castanho, os olhos eram castanhos também.

"**Você não sentiu Seiya?"** Fala um homem alto magro, cabelo curto e negro, tinha olhos azuis.

" **você também sentiu Darien?"** Fala um homem de olhos azuis, cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

" **Até eu senti Miroku!"** Fala um ser, ou melhor um hanyou de cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e dono de lindos orbes cor de âmbar.

"**Você poderia calar sua boca por apenas um minuto Inuyasha? O Kenshin quer falar!" **Agora quem fala é um youkai de cabelos pratas, olhos cor de âmbar, orelhas pontudas e com umas manchas rochas nas bochechas.

"**Obrigado Sesshoumaru**.**Precisamos concentrar nossa energia para conseguirmos ver de onde vem o poder das seis guardiãs da Terra que estão unidas agora.**

De repente uma imagem aparece no teto do lugar onde os homens, o youkai e o hanyou estavam. Nessa imagem aparece um jardim e logo depois uma das guardiãs.

A beleza de Saori chamou a atenção de Seiya.

Na verdade nenhum deles havia visto nenhuma das guardiãs ainda.

Logo após vem Kaoru, deixando Kenshin abobalhado.

Em seguida Serena, atraindo os olhos de Darien para si.

Logo chega Sango, fazendo Miroku, o pervertido do grupo, ter comichões em sua "mão amaldiçoada".

A pequena Rin com seu rosto angelical conseguiu a atenção do mais frio e insensível, o youkai Sesshoumaru.

Os seis rapazes percebem a grandeza de suas energias. Inuyasha se dá conta de algo:

"**Não esta faltando uma?"**

A verdade era que Kagome ainda não havia aparecido, mas logo em seguida surge também.

Porém Kagome atrai a atenção de todos por possuir uma energia mais forte que todas as outras cinco mulheres. Logo os homens percebem o porquê: ela tinha a jóia cravada no começo do tórax abaixo do pescoço. Mas chama mais ainda a atenção de Inuyasha que não conseguia desviar seu olhar dela. O hanyou mergulhava naqueles olhos castanhos cheios de vida, fazendo-o esquecer do mundo a sua volta e desejando continuar a observa-la para sempre. Mas logo voltou a realidade quando a imagem no teto desapareceu.

"**Teremos que tomar cuidado com elas. São poderosas principalmente a dona da jóia."** Adverte Sesshoumaru.

"**Então...já escolheram seus pares?"** Fala Seiya com seu costumeiro bom humor, e um sorriso cínico na face.

Cada um deles deveria decidir com qual guardiã se confrontaria.

Imediatamente Inuyasha se pronunciou:

"**Eu fico com a guardiã da jóia!"**

"**Nossa Inuyasha, com essa sua pressa, agente pode até pensar que quer se casar com ela!"** arrancando risos de todos, menos do hanyou, que se encontrava bufando e rosnando, Seiya cruzou as duas mãos atrás da nuca, em seu costumeiro gesto descontraído. **"Mas...eu não me importo de ficar com a cabelinho lilás." **Estava se referindo a Saori.

"**Deixe a pequena comigo"** Séria e calmamente, Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

"**Uma delas usa espada."** Involuntariamente, Kenshin segurou a bainha de sua própria espada, uma sakabatou.Em seguida se virou para os dois últimos do grupo: **"Tudo bem pra vocês?"**

"**Ótimo!Eu fico com a morena de rosa! Ela me parece ser bem forte! E também tem umas pernas..."** seu próprio comentário foi suficiente para deixar Miroku com os olhos brilhando, e os demais com uma cara desolada.

Darien então chegou a uma feliz conclusão:

"**Quer dizer que sobrou pra mim a garota com cara de lua cheia?"**

Uffa cansei! Opa leitores da minha fic pra quem não me conhece eu sou a Mila Himura e escrevi uma outra fic chamada "Em outra era" quem puder conferir eu ficaria muito feliz. Bom essa é a minha segunda fic e espero que gostem. Mandem REVIEWS podem ser com críticas, idéias, elogios(também não recuso OK?). Bom eu estava com essa idéia fazia uns quatro meses daí finalmente resolvi tirar ela da minha cabeça! Bom é isso beijos pra todos os fãs de animes do mundo!


	2. Os Senshis

Já se passava das três da tarde daquele domingo, e as seis garotas se encontravam na mansão Kido, situada na parte distante de Tókio.Qualquer um que passasse por aquela sala notaria apenas seis jovens conversando alegremente, porém o assunto da conversa era por demais serio.Kagome resolve se pronunciar pela primeira vez, pois o baque da noticia de que o destino do mundo estava em suas mãos ainda não havia sido totalmente diluído.

"**Deixe-me ver se entendi: há um grupo maligno procurando pela jóia que está cravada no meu coração para poder governar o mundo, transformando-o num lugar de trevas para sempre?"** era obvio a nota de pânico na voz da colegial.

"**É o que estamos tentando explicar há uma hora.Parece que você entendeu antes do que esperávamos."** Kaoru disse.

Kagome pôs um dos cotovelos na mesa, e apoiou a testa neste, num gesto de desconsolo.

"**E nós devemos impedi-los.Puxa vida, nós só temos 15 anos, a Rin tem apenas 13!"**Desolada, Kagome arriou na cadeira. **"É muita responsabilidade para nós."**

"**E eu também tenho treze anos, Kagome, e Serena tem quatorze.Kaoru é a mais velha com dezessete, mas não te culpo por se achar nova demais para algo de tamanha responsabilidade. Todas nós tivemos tempo para nos conhecermos e digerir essa idéia, e vocês, não. Mas não se preocupe, por hora. Apenas fique atenta a algum sinal nosso, ou do inimigo. Periodicamente eles mandam algum servo para lutar com a gente, mas garanto que vocês conseguirão passar por esses testes"** Saori se levantou, como dando a reunião pro encerrada. Todas fizeram o mesmo, se dirigindo à porta.Imediatamente o mordomo, um gorila de dois metros chegou perto das três jovens, as conduzindo pra fora.

Restou na sala apenas Saori, Kaoru e Serena. Kaoru disse:

"**Foi um belo discurso Saori, mas creio que as coisas não serão tão fáceis."**

"**Eu sei disso, mas não há sentido deixa-las mais assustadas ainda."** Saori continuava a olhar para a porta pela qual elas saíram.

" **Mas não deveria pelo menos ter avisado-as sobre os senshis!Eles têm nos atrapalhado esporadicamente podem tentar algo contra elas!" **o desespero infantil de Serena sempre fazia Kaoru sorrir:

"**Como poderíamos avisa-las, sem nem ao menos sabemos quem eles são?" **

Quase no mesmo horário, do outro lado da cidade, na mansão Oyakata, os seis jovens discutem sobre os acontecimentos presenciados por eles e as medidas a serem tomadas.

"**Agora que estão todas juntas, devemos correr contra o tempo para impedi-las de combater o espectro, senão será a ruína delas e nossa, assim como a do mundo."**Sesshoumaru calmamente conduzia a reunião, tendo em mente todos os detalhes do plano formado por ele e Kenshin.Darien se fez presente:

"**E o que você sugere para conseguirmos isso?" **

Kenshin se levantou seriamente, pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos, e ao consegui-la se pronunciou:

"**Com uma pequena 'ajuda' das Indústrias Oyakata, conseguimos dados das guardiãs, onde moram, estudam, seus antepassados..." **deu uma olhada na ficha que se intitulava "Kaoru Kamiya" e se assustou **"Caramba Sesshoumaru, nisso aqui tem até as lojas que freqüentam!"**

Estranhamente, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

"**Se você me pede para hackear o computador do meu pai, tem que ser por boas informações."**

Kenshin ficou alguns momentos sem fala, assim como os demais, mas logo se recompôs e voltou ao que estava fazendo. Terminou de entregar os documentos para cada um de seus amigos.

"**A idéia é a seguinte: tentem sutilmente se infiltrar na vida delas, e no momento certo, faremos o que será preciso para tira-las do caminho do espectro.Creio eu que todos conseguirão fazer isso, diante de tão boa pesquisa do Sesshoumaru.Isso é tudo por hoje."**

Lentamente todos foram saindo da sala.Seiya estava combinando de ir à sorveteria com Miroku e Inuyasha.Quando Inuyasha estava se retirando, Kenshin o parou.

"**Espere um minuto, Inuyasha. Preciso falar com você."**Ao ver Sesshoumaru parar junto de seu irmão, Kenshin completou: **"A sós."** O youkai compreendeu e saiu também.

"**O que quer Kenshin?"**

"**Feche a porta, por favor."**

Ele a fechou e se encaminhou para perto dele.

"**É algo muito serio.Você compreende que, por ter que vigiar a dona da jóia, é você que tem a maior responsabilidade e dever?**

"**Compreendo, mas...por que está me perguntando isso?"**

Ignorando a pergunta do hanyou, Kenshin continuou:

"**Compreende também que por causa disso, mesmo que ela seja linda, mesmo que seja maravilhosamente boa e gentil, você jamais deverá se apaixonar por ela?"**

A pergunta deixou Inuyasha totalmente constrangido, mas muito mais intrigado pelo rumo da conversa.

"**Eu não estou entendendo Kenshin."**

"**Você deve entender que, por ser a guardiã da jóia, haverá um momento em que deveremos tirar a jóia dela, e para isso..."** o rosto de Kenshin tomou uma expressão sombria, porém pesarosa. **"Para isso devemos mata-la.E se você se apaixonar, as coisas se tornarão muito difíceis.Entendeu Inuyasha?"**

Até aquele momento ele estava petrificado pela revelação do samurai, mas teve que dizer algo:

"**Tudo bem"** Foi a única coisa que saiu de seus lábios.E se encaminhou para a porta.

No corredor de sua casa, enquanto andava, ficou pensando nos fatos.

Kenshin lhe pedira para não se apaixonar, e ele lhe dera sua palavra.Mas havia um porém: A linda jovem já havia mexido com seu coração...

Não nos matem, por favor!Antes de tentar nos estrangular, sejam bondosos com a gente e acompanhem a fic, sim? Muitas emoções aguardam essa estória! Ahhh: quem estiver interessado em ver como são as roupas transformadas das guardiãs, vá até o profile de Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome e clique num link que há no final das informações que é uma base para se ter sobre a roupa delas!

Respondendo reviews...

Paty-sama: Obrigada pela review!é, todos sabemos como sem tempo está o pessoal, mas tb é sempre bom em reviewzinha só pra dar uma ânimo né? Obrigada d novo!

Erowin Elric: Brigadão!Bom saber que a fic ficou legal e melhor ainda saber que você vai acompanha-la sempre!Original? A Mila tem msm umas idéias mt boas né?

Celle-chan: Bom, comédia não chega a ser, mas terá sempre umas partes engraçadas, mas terá também muita emoção!e, convenhamos...onde tem Miroku, tem comédia né?

Mitsune Higurashi: Brega? Bom, não sei...mas, veja as dolls que eu fiz com elas transformadas, e talvez você mude de idéia. Se ainda achar meio brega, pode deixar que damos um jeito!

Domenique: Obrigada pela review, e aí está o segundo capítulo!Não deixxe de mandar mais reviews!

Please, clique "Go"


	3. Chapter 3

Um clima ameno, acompanhado por apenas um leve farfalhar de folhas.Era esta a visão que se tinha no templo Higurashi, mas precisamente da janela do quarto de uma jovem colegial chamada Kagome, que no momento se encontrava perdida em pensamentos, acompanhada de suas amigas Sango e Rin.Abruptamente, ela elevou seus pensamentos:

"Deve ser destino."

As outras duas jovens, que se encontravam no mesmo estado de meditação, se assustaram levemente.

"O que?"

A colegial olhou para elas e voltou a falar.

"Pensando com clareza, devemos aceitar o fato de sermos as guardiãs da Terra. Inconscientemente, fomos criadas para esta tarefa."

"Explique melhor Kagome."Sango disse.

"É simples.Não sei quem ou o quê nos escolheu, mas pensou realmente em quem escolher.Seja qual for nosso inimigo, é bem provável que conseguiremos derrotar.Eu fui criada num templo, ouvindo mantras, orações e técnicas para afastar maus espíritos e demônios.Se nosso inimigo for um youkai, eu saberei o que fazer."

"Mas nós não."Rin era a que mais tinha sido afetada pelas noticias bombásticas dos últimos dias.

"Ora Rin, você não pode esquecer que a Sango pratica ninjitsu e kempô desde os três anos, e tem uma força de youkai!"Sorrindo, Kagome se virou para Sango, animando-a.O que fez efeito, pois Sango também sorriu, orgulhosa.

"E eu? A única coisa que eu sei fazer é vender um monte de tralha!" Kagome alargou o sorriso, impressionada pela forma que Rin atirava pela janela uma das mais famosas grifes de Tókio, pertencente a sua mãe.

"Rin! Eu jurava que tinha uma amiga que é a campeã mundial de esgrima!" Vendo a outra dar um sorriso tímido, Kagome se satisfez. "E também, você é a mais inteligente de nós. Qualquer coisa que precise de planejamento, nós sabemos que poderemos contar com você!"Dessa vez Rin sorriu mais largamente.

"Está bem. Prometo que não vou me preocupar tanto. Mas agora eu tenho treino. E já que, eventualmente eu terei que salvar a vida de vocês, tenho que me empenhar mais!" Kagome e Sango riram.Essa era a Rin que conheciam, alegre e brincalhona.

"Bom Kagome, eu também tenho que ir.Nos vemos amanhã." Sango também se despediu de Kagome.

"Mas então me deixem leva-las ate as escadas!" Disse Kagome, já saindo do quarto com as duas, e fechou a porta.

Ele nem sabia o porquê de estar indo até lá.Mas na pasta constava que o templo era da família dela.Mas ela nem deveria estar em casa!O que diabos estava fazendo?A resposta era simples.

Estava subindo aquela maldita escada que parecia nunca ter fim, com o único propósito de ver a garota que deveria eventualmente matar, mas que fazia as entranhas revirarem só ao se lembrar da imagem dela na visão, ou da sua foto sorridente. Se pelo menos ela não tivesse uma expressão tão linda quando sorrisse...

Já tinha se arrependido de ter ido até lá.Por que não poderia simplesmente dizer aos outros que não poderia, ou que não conseguira vigia-la nem se aproximar dela?

Primeiramente, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Seiya zombariam dele até o final de sua vida.E também...ele agüentaria saber que poderia ter passado mais tempo ao lado da menina, mas não passou?

Com os pensamentos voando, e Kami sabia que isso estava ocorrendo com muita freqüência nestes últimos tempos, ele nem percebeu quando chegou ao pátio do templo.

Inesperadamente, uma onda de calma, tranqüilidade o atingiu assim que pôs os pés no templo.Era um lugar bonito, com arvores e uma casa grande, e inúmeras casinhas, onde deveriam ser feitas as a caminhar sem rumo, até que chegou a uma árvore.Mas ele sentiu que aquela não era uma árvore comum, pois se sobressaia das demais, não só pelo tamanho, mas pela presença que ela irradiava.

Ficou algum tempo olhando profundamente para a árvore, até que sentiu o cheiro de humanos.Dois deles.

Se virou, e percebeu no rosto de dois garotos uma expressão não muito amigável.

Que legal, pensou ele, precisamente o que eu estava querendo. Dois humanos pra me infernizarem num templo.

"Hey, youkai, o que você quer aqui? Não vê que aqui é um local sagrado? Quem você pensa que é pra vir até aqui?"

O outro ao seu lado esnobou.

"Mas Kira, você não notou? Nem youkai ele é! É um hanyou!"

Calma InuYasha.Se controle, você não pode matar.Seu pai te proibiu lembra? Ele tentava se acalmar, enquanto permanecia com o semblante sério.

"Por acaso vocês são os donos daqui?" Ele parecia calmo, mas já estava estalando os dedos em garras.

"Não somos, mas somos humanos e temos o direito de andar longe de gente como você!"

Se pelo menos eles parassem de olha-lo como se fossem superiores.Não admitia isso nem do meio-irmão, quanto mais de estranhos.Já se posicionava em posição de batalha (retalhamento, diga-se de passagem, pois estava pronto para corta-los em pedacinhos) quando uma voz melodiosa e serena saiu de trás dele.

"Gente como ele? O governo deveria cuidar para que a sociedade ficasse livre de gente como vocês."

Ao virar para trás, viu pessoalmente quem estava tentando procurar. A única coisa que pensou foi que não constava no relatório como ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente, e que sua voz era maravilhosa e como seu sorriso poderia derreter um bloco de gelo. Já havia se esquecido dos sujeitos, quando ela se postou ao lado dele.

Imediatamente percebeu que havia sido salvo.

Ao invés de se afetar com suas próprias palavras grosseiras, ela sorria para os dois à sua frente.

"O que quer dizer com isso, sua pirralha?"

"Que vocês não são os donos daqui, mas, infelizmente para vocês, eu sou. E que eu aceito qualquer pessoa aqui. Menos as preconceituosas. Grosseria, abuso, não vejo problema."De repente a sua face ficou seria. "Mas preconceito é uma coisa tão suja que vocês não deveriam ser classificados como humanos, até porque ele, a quem vocês desprezaram, agiu mais humanamente do que vocês, que só souberam insulta-lo, e que eu classificaria vocês dentro da raça LIXO!Portanto, para os dois:FORA!"Ela engoliu boas doses de ar, pois havia dito isso muito rápido.

"Vamos te mostrar quem é lixo sua..."Os dois indivíduos se lançaram para frente, mas não tiveram tempo de agir contra Kagome, pois InuYasha havia pego os dois pelas lapelas de suas jaquetas.

"Prestem bem atenção." A voz dele era pouco acima de um rosnado. "Eu me segurei até agora pra não violar um lugar sagrado. Mas se vocês estão mesmo a fim de briga, eu posso muito bem arrastar os dois para fora do templo e quebrar alguns membros seus, ou vocês podem seguir o conselho dela e se mandarem daqui. Aliás, vou me assegurar de que vocês nunca mais passem a menos de cem metros de distância daqui. A Oyakata Corporation deve dar conta disso"

Deu um sorriso maléfico, mostrando seus caninos, e os soltou. Imediatamente eles desataram a correr. De longe InuYasha ouvia: Você ouviu? Oyakata! Então ele é filho de InuTaishou!...Seu imbecil, por que você quis arrumar briga com ele hein?...Mas a idéia foi sua!...Nunca mais voltamos aqui!

Ele agora sorria satisfeito. Mas sentiu um calafrio quando a jovem tocou em seu ombro.Ele se virou rapidamente.Ela mostrava de novo aquele sorriso maravilhoso.A mão permanecia em seu ombro, e ele se encontrava envergonhado com o contato.

"Desculpe por eles."

Ele sutilmente tentando evitar o contato, se pôs distante dela, evitando o olhar.

"Não tem do que se desculpar. Se não fosse por você, eles estariam nesse momento quebrados e eu teria muitos problemas.Alem do mais não foi você que me insultou."

Ela foi para frente dele.

**Oi qm ta falando aqui é a Mila Himura! Desculpem pelo super iper mega atraso da cap 3 é que eu esquecia de posta não sei quando o próximo cp será postado já que estou sem idéias pra fic e a unica pessoa que pensa aqui é a Bia! Bom beijos!**

**Respostas**

**Sanne Cb:** obrigada elos elogios! Realmnete os senshis são muito lindos mesmo Bom acompanha a fic ta? Desculpa pela demora!

**Ashley inu:** é assim que se escreve? Bom menina com cara de lua cheia? boiei desculpa Desculpa a demora do cap!


End file.
